Jaune Of The Faint Smile(Reboot)
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Teresa had died. Killed by the very group she worked for, but died without regret. However, instead of going to the pure lands, she is offered a second chance to go back to her TRUE homeworld of remnant as Jaune Arc once more, to prevent the coming dark storm. Now all those who will oppose him, will learn what happens when you cross the strongest warrior to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**The reboot of Jaune of the faint smile is here. To be honest, this will be the THIRD time iv'e redone this story and with a bit of luck, be the LAST time i do this. The story itself won't change to much, only have better detail's and a deeper in depth of Teresa's past and quite possible Jaune's as well. Not much else to say here, other then i don't own Rwby or claymore.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: What makes a person themselves**

How do we grow as a person?

What define's us as, ourselves?

What cause's us to chose one path over the other?

What cause's us to make the decision's we make?

Is it the way we are raised? Is our belief's? Is it the way other people treat us? Is it our morals?

Or Is it simply our genetics and ancestry line that define whom we are and who we shall become?

The answer can be many different things, but one underlining thing, one that everyone goes through in life, can make all the difference in the world and be the deciding factor in a person's life.

And that is simply:

Our experience's in life.

Everything we do, see and feel be it of our own volition or the result's of another's will, helps define us. It helps us built the piece's that make up both a person and there personality. We go through life experiencing different things in life such as cultures, life styles, place's, religious belief's and even different people.

These experiences help us grow as people and be they good or bad experiences, it helps build someone into whom they become.

Good experiences can help turn a person good and kind.

Bad experiences can help turn a person evil and cruel.

Sometimes, a good experiences can infact turn a person bad. For reasons unknown, no one is determined on whom they become right after they are born. A person isn't born good or bad, as our experiences in life help create and define the person we become.

But that works both ways however.

As a bad, no terrible experiences, can infact, turn a person for the better. For reasons, such as not wanting a person to feel the same pain as them and what they experienced during that terrible time.

The point is, a person can become whomever they want to be and while they may purse that, our experiences can change us, be it for the better or the worse, who can say for certain?

Well, Jaune Arc and Teresa of the faint smile can say for certain, as there experiences helped create them into who they are now.

* * *

**Done and done.**

**I hope this little snip, helps you all understand the them of this story, as that is basically what it is, as it says: Jaune's ****experiences helped him become Teresa in the claymore world. So yeah, there's that.**

**Stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	2. Trailer

**Hello my peeps!**

**Alright i'll be frank with you all, i AM working on the new chap's for Jaune of the faint smile and yes, CHAP'S as in, more then one. You all have been very ****patient with me and the fact iv'e been posting new stories and one final one i will post, before i start working on the second and hopeful third chapter's of each story. I'm hoping to get the new chapter posted this weekend and if not, then sometime next week. I had to have a little help with deciding on which song went the best with this story but with help form a friend, i found the prefect one for it. Once more, i thank you all for the support and you all know the drill: i don't own Rwby or Claymore.**

**So read, leave me long nice reviews and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Trailer: Jaune's monster inside**

**(Monster by skillet)**

_Music started playing, as Jaune with pale blonde hair and sliver eyes, walked with Ruby down a dirt road._

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

_Jaune eyes flashed gold for a split second, that went Ruby didn't see._

**I keep it caged**

_Jaune's body flashed, as an image of himself, with a more __muscular, taller, gray skinned body with wings on his back showed as once more Ruby didn't notice._

**But i can't control it**

**So stay away form me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and**

_The scene changed to show Jaune, in a forest gripping his blonde hair and roaring, as veins became viable on his body and a red energy swirled around him, destroying everything around him._

**I just can't hold it.**

_The scene changed again, to show Jaune, walking in an ally, leaning onto it for support._

**It's scratching on the walls **

**In the closet**

**In the halls**

**It comes awake**

_Jaune fell to his knee's, his eyes flashing gold once again._

**And i can't control it **

**Hiding under the bed**

_Jaune threw his head back, screaming_

**IN MY BODY **

**IN MY HEAD**

**Why won't somebody **

**Come and save me**

**Form this, make it end!**

_The scene changed again, to show Jaune, in a gray body suit with a large claymore in hand, staring down a few dozen Grimm, with his eyes blaring gold and veins on his face viable._

**I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN**

**IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN**

_Jaune let out a roar, as the twisted energy wiped around him, tearing everything, ground, tree's and Grimm alike, apart like paper in water._

**I MUST CONFUSE **

**THAT I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

**I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME **

_Jaune was staring into a lake, staring blankly at his own face. But all he saw, was his yoma side._

**THE NIGHTMARE'S JUST BEGUN**

**I MUST CONFUSE**

**THAT I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

**I, I **

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

_The music slowed down, as the scene changed again, to show Jaune atop inside a destroyed Office that was Ozpin's office, facing Cinder. She looked shocked, as Jaune's body pulsed with power, as his sliver eyes shifted form sliver to a glaring golden color with silted pupils._

**My secret side i keep**

**Hide under lock and key**

_The scene changed, to show Jaune hiding behind a pillar, as a few students passed by him, as he gripped his arm, that was trying to awaken, as his yoki became viable around him._

**I keep it caged**

**But i can't control it**

**Cause if i let him out**

_The scene changed once again, to show Jaune on his side gripping his head, as if he was in pain, as __saliva dripped down his chin._

**He'll tear me up,**

**Break me down**

**Why won't somebody**

**Come and save me**

**Form this, make it end!**

_The scene changed once again, this time, he was crossing blade's with his old partner, Pyrrha Nikos. His face was devoid of emotion while Pyrrha's was pleading's._

**I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN**

**IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN**

_Despite having no emotion, Jaune had a hint of anger and sadness in his sliver eyes, as he punched the redhead in the gut, with his eyes flashed gold once more._

**I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME**

**THE NIGHTMARE'S JUST BEGUN**

**I MUST CONFUSE **

**THAT I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

**I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN**

**IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN**

**I MUST CONFUSE**

**THAT I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

**I, I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER(2X)**

_The scene changed again, to show a __warehouse, with bodies of the white fang member's laid about cut up, smashed or just plain ripped apart, as Jaune with his sword in hand, walked to the last one, who was shaking like a leaf. Having dropped his gun at some point when this monster attacked._

**IT'S HIDING IN THE DARK**

_The scene showed Jaune's razor sharp and monster teeth_

**IT'S TEETH ARE RAZOR SHARP**

_Then the scene panned out, to show only there shadows, as one shadow raised it's sword._

**THERE'S NO ESCAPE FOR ME**

_SLENCH _

**IT WANTS MY SOUL**

**IT WANTS MY HEART **

_Jaune looked up and was shocked as the person he just killed, wasn't a white fang member but was...himself?_

**NO ONE CAN HEAR ME SCREAM**

_Jaune let out a scream, as the scene changed to blackness and showed Jaune waking up, with his back against the large claymore, in a forest._

**MAYBE IT'S JUST A DREAM **

**MAYBE IT'S INSIDE OF ME**

_The scene changed, to show Jaune on his knee's gripping a shaking Ruby's arms._

**STOP THIS MONSTER**

**I feel it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confuse that i**

**"I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER/**_I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"_

_Jaune, in his awakened form, gave a __terrified Cinder a sinister smile, as he spoke._

_**I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME**_

_**THE NIGHTMARE'S JUST BEGUN**_

_**I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN**_

_**IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN**_

_**I MUST CONFUSE**_

_**THAT I**_

_**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**_

_The scene changed once again, as Jaune simply stared off into the night sky._

**I'VE GOTTA LOSE CONTROL**

**HE SOMETHING RADICAL **

**I MUST CONFUSE**

**THAT I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

**I, I**

**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER(2X)**

_The scene stayed the same, as Jaune with eyes now gold, garbbed his blade and jump up and came down, slicing the camera._

* * *

**Done.**

**Damn, don't that just get the blood pumping. Anyway, this is more or less this is something to keep you all happy, till i get the next chapter's posted which hopeful be too long form now. The next new story, will be a reboot of my older stories, called "The last Jeager" so look forward to that and stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**It's here, the second chapter of Jaune of the faint smile is FINALLY here. I thank you all for you're ****patience on waiting for the new chapter of this story as it's been a tiring few weeks and the cogs' in my head have slow down a bit, but there working once again. Like i said before, not much of a change to the story itself other then the fact i'm making it a little longer and more in depth of both Teresa's past and Jaune's. You all know the Drill i don't own Rwby of Claymore.**

**So please read, leave me nice long reviews and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One legend dies**

Let it be known, Teresa of the Faint smile, the number 1 warrior and widely believe to be the strongest warrior to ever live, was a cold woman.

This wasn't a matter of opinion but rather a simple fact.

Anyone, be they human, yoma, awakened being, handlers, the elders and even her fellow warrior's, save for a select few, didn't believe she was a warrior. No, they believe the woman was death incarnate. An angel of death, sent by the twin goddess's of love to reap the wicked and protect the pure. She trained harder then any know warrior to date, to be the best.

Not one of the best.

THE best.

She didn't want to be one of the strongest warrior's to ever live, she wanted to be THE strongest warrior there ever was.

Even as a young trainee, she had monsters potential. Combining that with her rare and unique talent to of yoki sensing and her inhuman training regainment(Even to other warriors) and her determination to keep training till she puked up blood and broke every single bone in her body at least twice. Because of this, many had wondered why Teresa trained so hard, but not many had the guts or the spine to ask the blonde woman.

Infact, everything about the blonde herself till she joined up with the organization was a complete mystery. No one knew where she came form. Only she just showed up one day out of a destroyed village.

The only person who had the spine to ask her was her best friend, creator of the quicksword technique and the future number 2 warrior, Irene. Not only was she only one step behind Teresa(Despite how WIDE the gap between there skills and power has grown over the years) she had a more...

_Intimate_ relationship between the two Irene had always wonder why her best friend joined the organization. For many warrior's, the story was the mostly the same. The family and or home, were killed by yoma and joining was there only chance at living in this ruthless world of there's. This one is the most common, as many do it for revenge and or simply had no were to go.

Another reason, though it's rare but not unheard of, is because they wanted to be the ones who kill yoma. They wanted to be the hero's and were more then likely unaware of the hard isolated lives they live, nor the hate and fear sent there way for being half monster.

Now back to the original point, Irene had asked where Teresa was originally form and what had happened to her. What she got as an answer was a little more complex:

_"All i remember is a girl, with long black hair and eyes. A __beautiful meadow and farm__"_

While this wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either. You see, Teresa had a deep, dark secret that she had told _NO ONE._ One that is the soul reason why she tarined so hard and help create and make her become the warrior she is today. Not even Irene was privy to such info, but well come back to that later. But the fact remains, Teresa really can't remember much of her life before she became a warrior.

Anyway the point is, the only person she has ever told this to is Irene. As no one else, had the spine to ask the woman that question, nor the reason WHY she trained so hard, she puked out blood. Not that the handler's or elder's cared about WHY she did, if it made her a stronger warrior they would't question it.

The woman had taken up the offensive style of fighting, her rare yoki sensing ability and combing this with her skill with a claymore, she quickly rose to the rank of number 1. Her power and skill grew and grew and GREW, to the point everyone began to believe Teresa had really truly become the strongest warrior to ever live.

For many years, Teresa had done the same thing. Day in and day out. She has killed yoma after yoma and her reasoning for it.

"Because it's my job."

Nothing more, nothing less.

However like all warrior's, Teresa lead a lonely isolated life. Like all her fellow warrior's, due to there nature as hybrids. Because of this the warrior's had adopted three distinct personalities.

The first being:

1.) Aggressive. A personality more or less, hot tempted woman that would rather charge head on in first and ask questions later. They don't take order's to well, often get into trouble and look down on other's, weaker then them. And they have no problem speaking what's on there mind.

The second:

2.) Stoicism. A personality, that Teresa herself has adopted to. Those that show little to no emotion at all. Warrior's who adopt this personality typical have a background so severe, they rather not feel anything at all then the pain of there past. The fact, those they save look at them with either hate, fear or both certainly doesn't help either.

Sadly however, this can lead to the third and probably most dangerous personality warrior's can adopt, but thankful it's the least common of the three:

3.) Psychopath. A personality that should be pretty self-explanatory. Warrior's that find joy in killing things. Making things bleed, suffer and die. And not just yoma either. A prefect example of warrior's who adopt this personality would be another number one, known as Roxanne of love and hate.

It's an unspoken rule, but warrior's don't like to be copies. There unique techniques that separate them form other warriors. They don't like there techniques because of Roxanne. She was one of the most vile, cruel, warrior's to ever walk the earth, as she would "Be-friend" a a warrior, learn there technique and then have them killed.

Be it by her own hand, a yoma's hand or even awakened being, all of her "Friends" would die one way or another. The fact she showed no sadness or even feel a hint of regret only confirmed it for everyone, she was a monster. So when she died, no one shed a tear.

If nothing else they were happy she was dead.

Thus the unspoken rule of "Not liking to be copied" came to be. NO ONE, wanted another Roxanne running around after all.

Never the less, Teresa had adopted the second personality, with a hint of dark humor, but was stoic most of the time. She has killed and slaughtered hundreds of thousands of yoma, all without letting the dark power and influence of her yoma side ever appearing on her beautiful face. The only thing her enemies see before they die, was a small, faint smile upon her lips.

Thus, Teresa of the faint smile was born.

The only person who's actually pushed Teresa(Despite it being only a little) was Irene. She was only a single step behind Teresa and has seen Teresa use her yoki power, but was quickly beaten by the blonde, once she used 10% of her yoki. Irene was after all her rival and..."Close best friend".

Anyway, Teresa and Irene had stuck together during there trainee days. The only way to survive was by sticking together. The two were best friends and had caused quite a stir during there younger days. They were so bad at causing headaches for the elder's, they wished the yoma would get them, when they went out on there little "adventure's" so to speak.

Well, more like Teresa was the trouble maker and Irene got dragged into it.

It didn't help the fact, Teresa annoyed Irene just as much as she did the elders. She did this by calling the sliver haired girl things like "Elf lord", "knife ears" and even "Madam pointy ears". Irene would get so mad, her face would turn red. Though that could be simply because she was embarrassed. Teresa wasn't sure, all she knew was that it was funny as hell.

Till Irene learned how to suppress her emotions, which took all the fun of making fun of her ears for Teresa.

However, as they got older the gap between there powers became more and more obvious. Try as she might, Irene could never truly surpass Teresa. Years passed and Teresa did nothing more then grow stronger and stronger, till she had earned her title as number 1 and Teresa of the faint smile. She became a merciless killer, killing anything without complaint, without hesitation, without care, without feeling a thing.

Thus made her the prefect warrior in the eyes of the organization.

Throughout her long life as a warrior of the organization, she had many notable accomplishments. She is so powerful, many believed she could have taken on even the creatures of the abyss and win. If she were to fight all three then there was a good chance she die. But if she fought one at a time, then there is a good chance she could win.

Due to how awakened beings have no problem with releasing there yoki, Teresa combat skills, experience and technique made her the prefect fighter to fight them. Any other warrior would have been killed in seconds, but it's common belief, Teresa was the only one who could stand up to them. This was proven when she faced off against Hysteria, a former number 1 that awakened but never sent her black card in.

Teresa was immediately ranked as a single-digit warrior upon completing her training. She participated in the mission on Rockwell Hill to slay Hysteria, the No. 1 at the time who had reached her limits, but never sent her black card, likewise resisting execution. Hysteria, with her unmatched speed, slaughtered the many warriors sent to kill her. Teresa, however, managed to critically injure Hysteria, taking away her speed advantage. Hysteria was eventually slain by Rosemary, who was No. 4 of that time.

The event would forever be known as the Rockwell Hill Massacre.

But it didn't end there.

Sometime later, Teresa overtook Rosemary as Claymore No. 1. Since then, Rosemary held a grudge against Teresa and secretly plotted to kill her. Rosemary Awakened and then sent her black card to Teresa via Orsay in an attempt to lure her to a secluded location and then finish her off. Despite her initial confusion as to why the former No. 1 warrior would send her black card, Teresa went to Godahl Plateau to meet up with Rosemary. Rosemary's intentions immediately became clear to Teresa and the two engaged in battle, with Rosemary assuming her Awakened form and apparently gaining the upper hand. However, Teresa easily wrenched herself free from her grasp and proceeded to release 10% of her Yoki. Rosemary briefly faltered at the size of Teresa's Yoki, but she was unable to dwell on it as she was immediately slain.

On her way back, Teresa encountered Orsay and lied about the events that took place, saying Rosemary did not Awaken and died a splendid death worthy of a former No. 1.

Form there Teresa would do her duty in slaying yoma and many still wondered if she would have had a chance against the creatures of the abyss. But they would never get the chance to find out, as Teresa had done something no one thought she do.

Teresa of the faint smile, the number 1 warrior and all around top notch warrior had defected form the organization.

By killing humans.

Like many groups, the organization had rules and killing humans was Iron-clad and not able to be flexed no matter what. If you kill a human, you would die for it. No "if's" or "But's" about it. But one might ask:

Why did she defect?

What could cause Teresa, the prefect warrior, to betray the organization?

The answer is really simple actually, as deep within a forest, Teresa of the faint smile and former number 1, stared at the sleeping form of a young child. Teresa herself was a very beautiful woman.

She is a very tall buxom woman standing about 180 cm tall, with long, wavy, pale blonde hair parted down the middle, which she wore loose. She had silver eyes like all other warriors, and wore the standard uniform of a gray body suit. She wore steel arm bracer's, steel shoulder guards, a black choke collar, a steel plated skirt thing and a sword sheath with a cape. In her dreams, Teresa remembered her once-black hair, which she had considered to be her best feature, and black eyes. She lost both as a side effect of the mutation into becoming a warrior.

The young girl, was very skinny and small. She had long light brown, reddish hair reaching her waist in a princess style, with lightly tan skin and green eyes. She wore a brown tunic, with padded pocket's and brown shoes. This little girl, is called Clare.

To many, this little girl would have been written off, as normal. Just another human, but she has done something no one has been able to do in the past few decades: She has made Teresa feel human again.

This little girl, this VERY stubborn girl, has suffered a fate that would break even veteran warrior's and keep moving forward despite all she had been through in her very short life. If Teresa didn't know any better, she believe Clare was a warrior in the making. This thought made Teresa frown.

Oh no, as long as breath draw in her body, she would NOT allow Clare to ever, EVER suffer the life that is's a warrior's. This little girl has done more for her, in the past few days then anyone else in her entire lifetime has ever done.

Not even Irene.

If Teresa had to chose between saving Clare or Irene, she save Clare without a second thought. At first, Teresa had no idea why this girl followed her and, much to her shame, thought of Clare as nothing more then a pest. Something she wanted gone. Even when those bandits came for them in the forest, Teresa instinctively protected Clare.

She hand't realized how much Clare meant to her till...

Her fist tighten, as she glared into the dimming fire.

Till, the village she left Clare in, so she can live a normal life, only to be torn away by those Twins forsaken bandits. They attacked the town and there was a good chance they would have killed Clare, or worse, had Teresa not killed them. As far as she was concerned, they were lower then yoma.

But even then, it wasn't good enough for the organization to give her a pass. The rule was Ironclad and not even there best was immune to it. In all honest, Teresa would have let them kill her, but Clare's voice had given Teresa both a new purpose and a new reason to live:

Live for her.

But now her time was limited, the organization would without a doubt be sending a hunter squad out for her blood and she knew, she didn't think, she KNEW Irene would be apart of that squad. And despite there past relationship, she would not hesitant in taking her head.

"And i can't either."

Teresa thought to herself, despite having a feeling of impending doom was fast approaching her. Even knowing the fact she was stronger and had a good chance at getting away, she could't help but shiver as a cold feeling ran up her spine.

What was it?

Why did she feel like something terrible was going to happen?

The last time she felt this, was when Rosemary ambushed her. But she won, so she should be able to beat the incoming hunters.

Right?

Sighing and shaking her head, Teresa glanced down at the sleeping Clare and smiled. Yeah, she had a damn good reason to live and she'd be damned to hell before she let the person she loved the most be alone again.

Teresa narrowed her eyes.

Yes, she would live.

She would prove that she was strong!

She would live because Clare needed her!

She would prove HIS "family" and "Team" that HE wasn't worthless!

HE would prove THEM all wrong!

HE would prove HE was-

Blinking rapidly. Teresa shook her head. Who, where did that come form? Teresa began to feel old painful memorious form another life time where she was-

"Don't. Don't think about it. What's done is done, you can't change the past Teresa. That time of my life is over."

Teresa sighed, as she settled her back against the sword, trying to get some sleep. There was no point in thinking about it now, her time as HIM, was over. There was very little she could do about it now and more to the point, WHY, should she care? There was nothing more she could do in THAT world anyway.

Little did she know, how wrong she was about that.

* * *

**One day later**

**"Please, make it quick."**

Teresa could't help but heave out a sigh, as she deactivated her yoki, staring down at the deforming child before her, who was bowing down, so Teresa could have a clean swipe at her neck. Her skin was grayish, with her muscles growing and twisting and her body suit ripped and torn, with her armor all but destroyed during there battle.

The child has pushed herself to far and has almost completely awakened and she wants to die. Not that Teresa could blame her.

Awakening.

A fate worse then death for warrior's, as they lost control over there yoki and the yoma within them, would take over and became a being beyond both human and hybrid alike. They would lose what little humanity they had left and become the very thing they fight.

The price for power, she mused.

Teresa was right about Irene. She, Noel and Sophia had come to kill her. With the kid, who with time could surpass even HERSELF. The child, Priscilla if she heard right, was able to push her yoki down to the point of nonexistent and could have easily stabbed her in the back. But the child was far to naive in the ways of the world and wanted to face her in single combat.

It was then and there, Teresa knew she needed to kill Priscilla. Irene, Noel, Sophia and all the other warrior's could come at her again and again but it would due little good. Teresa was simply to strong for them, but Priscilla...

She had Potential.

Dangerous potential, that if allowed to grow, would undoubtedly surpass herself one day. Maybe become even stronger then Teresa thought possible and thus Teresa could not allow her to live. The child would hunt her down and quiet possible Clare herself and neither was an option for Teresa, so she dispatched the other three with ease and focused on the child.

Despite her young age and inexperience, the child was able to keep up with her, even if Teresa was STILL wasn't using 10% of her yoki aura, but they were pushing it. However, Teresa overpowered her and had move to kill her.

...Only she didn't.

Teresa knew she was growing soft and decide to let the child live. Never mind the fact, she sacred the hell out of her, Priscilla would live another day. So long as she didn't cross her or Clare again, that is.

Only for the child to come charging at her form the town, her yoki spiraling out of control and her body rapidly changing. Priscilla attacked like a wild animal and forced Teresa, for the first time in a long time, to use 10% of her yoki power. Naturally Teresa won and now she would be forced to kill the child anyway, due to her own mental trauma.

Teresa sighed as she raised her sword.

What a waste.

"Clung"

Teresa blinked, wha-

"SLENCH"

Teresa had no chance to react, as Priscilla cut off her hands and her head.

It was on this day, that Teresa of the faint smile, the number 1 and the strongest warrior to ever live died at the hands of someone who would someday be come to be called The One Horned Monster.

Teresa's legend would end there, but she herself, would not die. As her heart, her soul, her very existence itself, would not truly die. As she would take up her old name and change her true home world for the better.

For you see, when one legend dies.

Another is born.

And that legend, would be remember forever in remnant as:

Jaune of the faint smile.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, betcha didn't expect this kind of chapter, as i decide to break the originally chapter into TWO parts and the second chapter will be a mixture of the second and third chapter in the original one. Also, i would like to point out, the trailer i made, does NOT have bearing on the story, as again, this story will remain mostly the same, including Jaune's ability to awaken. **

**I just thought the trailer and song went better with the way i wrote it. Really guys, the song itself is about not being able to hold back the monster within and as such wrote it like that.**

**Anyway, looks like Teresa has a little mental war with herself on who she is and has DIED. Also yes, i implied that Teresa and Irene had a flung and yes they did, deal with it. So stay frosty my pees!**

**Ps. I will write the next chapter next, after this one.**

**The name of the next chapter:**

**Another legend is born**

**Devil out.**


	4. Notice and New beta-reader

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay, this is some important news, so listen up.**

**First off, my lord it is FUCKING HOTTTTTTTTT! I mean, i went through five damn bottle's of water, in a hour. **

**AN HOUR!**

**I mean serouisly, what the fuck is up with this sudden heat wave, wanting to screw me the bloody fuck up! I was sweating like a damn pig all day and boy am i glad today's over with.**

**Anyway the trailer for this story. I like to say, it has NO take on, to how this story will proceed. Trailer's are misleading people and so are mine. Jaune will more or less have the same powers as in the old story and again, trailer's are misleading.**

**Second, A LOT of people weren't too happy that i let the arc sister's off they way i did. Originally i had planned on making them each pay one by one, but now?**

**Now i have something MUCH worser in mind for them, so thee who'd demand blood, Shall have it!**

**Next, is the story itself. I know i said i would't change to much and i'm not, but i have decide to change a few key-compents of the story in order to not only improve it, but to fix some plot holes in the story, which was helped by my NEW BETA-READER!**

**Yep i found myself is none other then clary1925. Talking on discord has helped me not only iron out the plot holes, but has given me plenty of new ideas to work with and such. They shall be my primary beta-reader for this story and others in the near future. So if anyone wish's to talk to me on discord, just PM me.**

**Next are the pairing's, as this IS a harem story and will have some side paring as well.**

**Jaune x RWBY, Irene, Clare, Jean, Flora, R****afaela, Tabitha, Helen, Deneve**** Miria, Sophia, Noel and Opheila.**

**This is the main pairing, as for side pairing's here they are.**

**Clare X Jean**

**Miria X Tabitha**

**Helen X Deneve**

**Noel x Sophia. These are the certain pairings so far and bloody hell i'm tired. So yeah, new chapter will be coming soon, so look forward to that and one more thing:**

**I have set up a new poll, where you all, the peeps, will decide if you want me to write the spin off of this story, Teresa's heir. Bascially, this story will be where Teresa died and ends up inside Jaune as a babe and decides to teach him how to be a warrior when his parnets deny him his dream. So yeah, thanks for all the support!**

**Devil out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my peeps!**

**Third chapter is here. And UGH, let me tell you all, the past few weeks have been nothing but a slow pace for me. I mean, like REALLY slow pace for me, as my mind's cogs just didn't want to work, but shocking enough, it's let me think of a new storyline for this story and i believe you all are going to like it and just as a heads up, this will be a bit of foresight for "A warrior of the past", namely about the yoma, Grimm, warriors and huntsman. **

**A****nother thing is my friend on Discord helped me come up with a good backstory for the yoma and Grimm, so thanks a lot my beta-reader.**

**So as always, I don't own Rwby or Claymore.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another is born**

White.

That's all Teresa saw, as she looked around. Her frown deepen as she looked around but saw nothing but a blank white for miles and miles in...wherever in the twins name she was at?! Not to mention, all she had was her two piece body suit.

No armor.

No sword.

Hell, she didn't even have foot wear, she was bare foot, the fuck?

It truthful made Teresa shift her weight form one leg to the other, getting into a more defensive stance. Despite not really _NEEDING _her sword to fight, she'd be lying if she said, she didn't feel a little naked without it. She has used been using it for so long, it had become her only one true companion in her long life.

Even if it was just a sword.

Teresa could't help but feel her lips twitch and threaten to turn into a smile. Well, a certain SOMEONE would love-

"No."

Teresa shook her head,"Don't think about it damnit!"

After shaking off unwanted memories, she frowned again, looking around trying and failing to figure out where she was.

Seriously what was this place suppose to be?

Hell?

Teresa looked around once again and nodded.

Yep this was hell.

Had to be.

Why else, would she be stuck, _wherever _here was and have no to talk to or at the very least explain WHY she was here when she...Teresa knitted her eyebrows. Where was she before? She brought her hand to her forehead, tapping her right temple with her slim finger.

Her eyes widen in shock.

"That's right, i..."

She died.

Died at the hands of the kid. Teresa could't help but huff a bit.

Well okay, THAT was simply an embarrassing way to die. She let her sympathy for the kid override her and let her guard down when the child asked her to kill her. Twins talk about an amateur move. If it wasn't for the fact she was dead, she'd bet Irene would have laughed and hold this over her heads, for years to come. Teresa sighed and frowned to herself.

"Nice going Teresa, you let you're emotions get in the way and surprise surprise you're dead for it. Just fucking great."

Her frown deepen as she thought of Clare.

Was she alright?

Was she still alive?

Did the child fully awaken?

Hell if she did, then did Noel, Sophia and Irene even survive then?

Or did they grant Priscilla the only mercy a warrior who awakens, can be granted?

Teresa sighed, as she sat down crossing her legs. Guess there's nothing she can do about it now, she supposed. All she could do was pray to the twins Clare would be alright. But that still left one thing, as Teresa looked around again.

"Where the hell am i?"

She asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. After all she was the only one here.

**"You are inbetween worlds, Miss Teresa."**

Or not.

Wiping around and reaching for her claymore(Despite not having it) by nothing more then pure instinct alone, looking for the owner of the voice. She found the owner and saw a...A little girl? She wore a yellow summer dress with no foot wear, light blonde hair, fair skin and ocean blue eyes. She looked the picture of innocence but Teresa knew for a fact this was no normal little girl.

"H-her yoki i-it, it feels...BOTTOMLESS!"

Teresa felt breads of sweat fall form her forehead, never in all her time feeling such power in her entire life. She doubted even the abyss's ones all together could come even _close _to matching this kind of power.

"W-What is she?!"

How in the name of all things good and holy, did this little girl have so much power?!

It was insane!

What made it even worse, is Teresa could feel her power being surpassed,"Meaning she has even MORE!"

Twins above just how does she get into these situations, it's like she was a magnet for trouble and try as she might, she just could't get away form it. No matter how far she goes, it finds her!

What the hell?!

Then she remembered what the girl said,"What do you mean, i'm 'inbetween worlds'? And who are you?"

The girl smiled, one that put Teresa on the defensive. Little girl or not, the power she had was insane and years of fighting shape shifting demons had Teresa never once let her guard down.

She did once and that got her killed. If she noticed it, the girl didn't call her out on it. Even if she didn't have her sword, Teresa was more then capable of taking her hand to hand if needed. One does not rise to the rank of number 1 purely based on sheer power alone. Plus if she died, again to this little girl, despite how powerful she really is, it would destroy what little pride Teresa had left.

Getting killed by a bloody rookie of all things, whom was barely a teen, was severely embarrassing enough as it was.

Hey she might be dead, but she still had her pride damnit!

Never the less, even if she didn't have her sword, one does not become the best by learning only one ability. She knew how to fight hand to hand, but never fot the chance to really use it.

Yoma and awakened beings, don't exactly fight hand to hand either. No they liked to bite, tear rip and use there teeth. And like any other normal person, Teresa did not like to be bitten or torn apart, so she stuck with using her sword for the most part.

The girl, either oblivious or uncaring to how her power was putting the fear of god into Miss Teresa, spoke in a cheery tone.

**"Like i said, Miss Teresa you are inbetween the realms of heaven, hell and the land of the living. Not alive, seeing as getting you're head chopped off tends to do that but you haven't moved onto the pure lands just yet. In ****essence you're soul is in purgatory Miss Teresa."**

Teresa's furrows knitted together.

Okay, so she was dead that much was certain.

But why has she yet to move on?

What was keeping her here?

The only thing she could think of that had been tying her to the world was Clare and her only regret was leaving Clare alone. But that wasn't really something being left undone, so why was she still here then? Teresa remember she'd once heard people who die and don't move onto the next world, could't because they had some sort of regret or unfinished business that ties them to the physical world and prevents them form moving on.

Her eyes narrowed, unless...

"Okay, that explains _where _i am, but _why _am i here? And who or what are you? You are far too powerful to be a human, let alone a little girl. I have never seen you before, nor heard of you. The organization would NEVER let someone, let alone the abyss ones, so powerful be left alone. So either you have faced off against them and sacred them into submission to the point they left you alone or you're something else entirely."

She crossed her arms over her bosom and gave the girl a critical eye,"Your power is far to potent to be a warrior's and no where near as dark or corrupted as a yoma, let alone an awakened being. So what are you exactly?"

The girl just smiled and clapped her hands.

**"Very good Miss Teresa. Smart enough to know a threat at a single glance, despite my...****_appearance. _You were even able to figure out i wasn't one of you're kind nor a yoma. You truly ****deserve the title of number 1. But i think it would be an insult to call you Miss Teresa."**

Teresa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And why is that?"

Then Teresa felt that same sinking feeling return, pooling into her stomach, like a hole had formed in her lower body and she felt her heart beat quicken. She could feel the hair's on the back of her neck stand up to full mast and every bone in her body, every single one of her battle instincts she had gained over her long life time, every single cell in her body was screaming at her, _SOMETHING WAS WRONG!_

What was this?

Why was she feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

Did she know _THAT? _

Teresa shook her head. No, that wasn't possible.

No one and i mean NO ONE, knows _THAT _particular secret.

Not even Irene.

However all her thoughts were cut off as soon as she spoke,"**No. I think i should call you by you're REAL name.****"**

"What are you talking about, Teresa is my real name."

Teresa glared as the girl smiled,**"By you're second birth yes. But i'm talking about you're FIRST birth name, Jaune Arc."  
**

The reaction was instantaneous, as the girl expected it to be.

With an explosion of blue/reddish aura, Teresa's aura swirled around her body, her eyes turning form sliver to demonic gold and round pupils becoming silts like a cat's eyes. Her muscles expanded, as her body suit strained to hold her new muscular but feminine frame, as veins become viable on her beautiful face. Her teeth became jagged and sharp and her finger nails become more claw like.

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"**

Teresa's voice took on a demonic tone to it, expressing her pure fury at _THAT NAME! _The one that had brought her so much shame, humiliation and pain. The very name alone, brought a great deal of pure, white hot rage to course through her veins like wild fire. Now, one might be wondering how a simple name can make the unmovable, cool headed and deadly Teresa of the faint smile lose complete control of her normally tightly controlled emotions.

Naturally, when one would take one look at Jaune Arc and Teresa, it would't be too far off to call them complete and utter polar opposite's of one another. In every sense of the word.

Jaune Arc was weak.

Teresa was strong.

Jaune Arc was slow.

Teresa was fast.

Jaune Arc was indecisive.

Teresa was not.

Jaune was talentless and spineless.

Teresa had monstrous potential and a spine of pure steel.

Jaune Arc was naive and friendly.

Teresa was cynical and cold.

Jaune Arc has not seen the world for the cruel and merciless place it really was.

Teresa...she has seen that and more.

So many would reason, these two would never meet under any circumstances. Never even cross paths, as one is a huntsman swore to fight the creature's of darkness, the Grimm. While the other one, was a warrior, swore to fight the yoma, the ones who eat humans. One has black fur with an animal appearance and dark glowing red eyes. The yoma however have a more humanoid appearance with gray or purple skin, with glowing golden eyes.

The only thing they have in common is they attack, kill and eat humans.

Not to mention the fact they come form two entirely different era's of time. Against two different types of monster's, Jaune and Teresa would never meet. But they don't need too, as Jaune and Teresa are "They" not "Them".

What nobody knew is that Teresa of the faint smile, is Jaune Arc's reincarnation.

At least, till now that is.

The deity simply shrugged off the KI(Killer intent) and said simply**,"Tell me Mr. Jaune" **the glare got worse, but the girl once again, ignored it,"**How do you think, you were reborn?"**

That made Teresa pause, as her mind went back to memories she had long since beaten, bashed and threw into the deepest regions of her mind, never to be heard form again.

Till now that is.

To recap, Teresa was once a boy known as Jaune Arc. A boy who wanted to be a hero, who wanted to be a huntsman. It was his dream form the time he could walk and since his family was not only made up of huntsman, but his ancestors were huntsman as well, one of the best in all of remnant. So one might assume he would be trained and become just like his ancestors and achieve his dream.

But here's the thing:

That _dream _was just that.

A dream.

One that would sadly not be achieved.

Jaune, while he had the determination and commitment to be a huntsman, Jaune was not a prodigy like his sisters. Because of this(In Teresa/Jaune's mind anyway) he just proved he was too weak. He didn't get it right off the bat and as such was worthless as a huntsman and thus his..._FATHER, _just gave up on him. But Jaune didn't give up, even when his father started to put his down on many things and degrading him in everything,

And as if a synchronized event had happened, his mother, sisters and even the villagers in the town started putting Jaune down in everything. Nothing ever being good enough had all but destroyed the boy's self-esteem.

But Jaune's desire, his fire, to be a huntsman never went out. If nothing else, it become a blazing inferno to prove them all wrong. Even after years of being put through hell by his family, his sister's bullying him and his parents doing nothing to stop it and friendless, Jaune was willing to sacrifice anything and everything to become a huntsman.

It is true he didn't have much skill's in fighting. Honestly he was real shit when it came to fighting, but he made up for it with his tactical mind, able to come up with the best plans in the most dire of situation's, with minimal casualties. His quick thinking has saved not only himself but those he once called a teammates. For you see, despite all their efforts, Jaune was able to make it into beacon academy, one of the best schools in remnant for training huntsman and the birth place of many legendary huntsman and there teams.

Such as team STRQ.

But, Jaune didn't get any formal training and with no way to enter the school, legally, Jaune had forged his transcripts to get into beacon. He naively thought such a thing would't be revealed. He naively thought he was in the clear. He naively thought that beacon would train him into the hero he wanted to be.

He was wrong.

For what happens in the dark, comes to light.

No matter what you do and it does at the worst of times.

However, when you're darkest secret is revealed it is then and only then, do you're true friends show themselves. It was after the forever falls trip, did a student named Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, Jaune's bully and all around asshole, let it "Slip" about Jaune's forged documents. Completely ignoring the fact, Jaune saved his sorry ass, form an Ursa Major that HE drew in with his stupid need for "Payback."

The dumbass.

Afterword, many students wanted Jaune kicked out, his own team and partner included. However Ozpin revealed he already knew about them and made it a point to sorry beacon was HIS school and HE would decide who got to stay or not. With the information that Cardin not only blackmailed him but his little so called prank could have severely hurt someone, possible even killed them, team CRDL was expelled form beacon and blacklisted form all huntsman schools.

But that did very little to relief all that hate Jaune would come to face.

For mouths Jaune was picked on by every student, even Miss Goodwitch in combat class, with the only people standing beside him were headmaster Ozpin, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, team CVFY and team RWBY. The teachers while knowing he cheated his way in, didn't matter. As he passed the first test, while others who did indeed earn there way in, died in the first five minutes, training or no training. Plus he DID come up with a plan to deal with the ancient Deathstalker, thus as far as they were consider he earned his place in beacon.

As for team CVFY, Jaune had more then once stood up for their bunny teammate, Velvet more then once. He befriend the bunny fauns and helped her against Cardin, when they weren't around. As far as they were considered, he was there friend and so what if he forged a few papers? It's not like it's a huge crime or he was a former killer or something. Plus they personally found the whole "hating him for a few papers" beyond stupid and childish. They were above such childish things and notion's.

Team RWBY was different. They all had own various reasons for helping the young Arc and here as they follow:

Ruby's reason: **You're my first friend here in beacon. You helped me more then anyone else here did. You didn't judge me for my age and haven't treated like i'm some stupid kid trying to play huntress. You weren't weirded out of my love of weapons, nor did you ditch me for my sister when we meet. So what if you forged some paper, you have the heart and soul of a true huntsman Jaune and i want to help you achieve that dream so we can become the best huntsman and huntress ever.**

Weiss's reason: **I'll admit, my first ****impression of you wasn't good and i was a little biased in that regard. You must understand all my life i have had people try to get close to me and be my "Friend" just to get my family's wealth and prestige. I saw you, as someone who wanted to use me, but then i saw you train harder then anyone i know. I saw you endure all the hate people spit at you, without faulting. I saw you defend someone without hesitation, despite having ever reason to want him dead and gone. You've impressed me Arc and have proven you're self to be a true huntsman. So lets start over Ar-i mean, Jaune.**

Blake's reason: **We have barely talked to one another, if at all. You have no reason to like me, trust me or even help me and yet when my past was revealed, you helped me. Despite all the wrong i have done and having no reason to, you decide to help keep a secret that could very well end not only my future, but you're's as well. You look beyond looks and see the person, people are inside, i like that. Plus, it be very ****hypocrite of me, to hate you over something like this, when i have far more to be ashamed of. So now, i like to get to know you, Jaune. And be friends with you, if you'll let me.**

Finally, Yang's reason: **Eh? So what, paper's are just simple words on a piece of some stale wood. Actions speak louder then words, Jaune and you proved that when you helped us take down that nevermore and deathstalker. Despite no training, you didn't coward, you didn't run, you stood you're ground and fought with the rest of us. That takes true ****strength Jaune and no paper can convince me otherwise, so you'd best get use to me being around vomit boy, cause i'm not going anywhere. The fact, you stayed friends with Rubes and didn't try to ditch her or for me or use her to get in my pants. You and i are good Jaune and nothing will change that. Least of all, some stupid paper.**

After being kicked out of the room, team RWBY took him in. However this caused fraction's between the once two close teams and the rest of the student body. But with team's RWBY, CVFY, and the teachers(Minus GoodBitch) had shield the young Arc, but could't protect him all the time, even with him getting stronger and that was merely the tip of the iceberg. The final thing that broke the young Arc was, surprise, surprise, his family.

After word had gotten out Jaune had faked his way into beacon they were...less then pleased.

Nichols Arc had come to beacon to not only reclaim Crocea Mors, but disown his only son. But things didn't go as planned, as after being disowned, Jaune had done something no one thought he do. He snapped.

Jaune Arc a dog that's been kicked one to many times.

Jaune Arc a boy who dreamed of being a hero, simply for the sake of saving others form the darkness.

Jaune Arc a boy who trained for hours on end, till his body broke and his fingers bleed.

Jaune Arc a boy who tried to keep reaching for a dream, everyone told him he'd never reach.

Jaune Arc a boy with a weak body but a will of pure steel, who endured whatever life threw at him finally snapped.

He yelled, screamed at his father, loud enough for all to hear what Nichols Arc had done to make sure to destroy his only son's dreams for no other reason then believing he was worthless simply because he wasn't a prodigy. How he was crushed everytime he did something and it was never good enough. That he more then once thought about suicide just to end the pain his own SISTERS and FAMILY inflicted upon him. This shocked those listening in, none more so then the members of (J)NPR and Miss Goodwitch. Then he did something that shocked everyone to the core.

He destroyed Croscea Mors, snapped the once believed to be unbreakable blade in half.

As if it were just an old, weak, tree branch.

He spit in his father's face and told him he could't disown him, as he quit being an Arc. That his name was just Jaune and he would prove just how weak the Arc's really were and left a stunned father on the ground and many people in pure shock. Wordless Nichols left, but not before word spread to Vale and a mouth later all of remnant knew what the Arc family did to there only son.

The people who shamed Jaune, now look at him with pity and sorrow, while the Arc family became the new source of people irritation and ire. But Jaune was having none of that, as his anger has been lite aflame and everyone who wronged him was going to take the blunt force of it. Those poor, poor Grimm would receive the remaining of it.

But things changed when team (J)NPR and RWJBY gained a joint mission to protect a frontier town form Grimm attacks. With Miss Goodwitch they went to the town for their first real mission. Sadly however, Jaune always had the shittiest luck possible and it only reared it's ugly head at the worst of times. This was no exception and it seemed he really pissed lady luck off this time.

If that's possible.

Because the Grimm came in full force before the young hunters could even properly disembark the bullhorn. So in response, the two teams and huntress had the people broad the bullhorn, while they held back the Grimm. But it didn't matter, as Grimm just keep pouring in and by the time the bullhorn was full, they would have been ripped to shreds if they tried to take off. So Jaune did what any hero would do, he used himself as bait to draw the Grimm away(Despite his friends screaming NO and DON'T) giving them time to get away.

Jaune Arc, the faker of beacon, a stain on the legendary Arc clan, and all around loser, died a hero's death. He died doing his duty as a huntsman, not to kill Grimm but to protect the people form the creature's of darkness.

To the bitter end.

Thus Jaune Arc died and Teresa of the faint smile was born.

As for the woman herself, she glared at the deity,"What does that have to do with anything? I'm guessing YOU are the one who did this, but why? What do you get out of this?"

The Deity frowned, as she moved her hand, creating a white bench to appear, before she sat on it. She then patted the side, a universal sign for Teresa to join her on said bench. Despite standing and glaring for a few minutes and having no reason to join her, Teresa very reluctantly joined her on the bench.

**"Tell me, Miss Teresa, how much do you know of the Grimm?"**

A frown.

"Only that they have been mankind's and fauns's kind greatest enemy since they walked remnant."

A nod.

"**That much is true, but what i'm asking is for there Origins. Where do they come form? No more ****importantly, WHY, do they hunt and eat humans and fauns alike? Why just hunt you for food, when they don't even attack animals."**

Silence regained the empty void, as Teresa finally spoke after a few minutes looking down at her lap and her hands clenched tightly.

"I...i don't know. All we know, is that they have hunted us since the first man walked remnant. We know very little about them, despite them being our enemies forever. Never once have they ever given us a reason to think otherwise. We don't even know where they come form or why they hunt only humans or fauns."

A humorless chuckle escaped Teresa's lips,"Not like they need a reason."

**"Sad but true. The Grimm are nothing more then mindless beasts, but they weren't always like that."**

"What, ugly as hell?"

A laugh.

**"Not quite. But ****considering what they looked like before, i think it's a major improvement."**

A small smile, one that has been the last thing many saw last.

"I doubt that. But do tell me, deity, what were they before?"

**"The Yoma."**

Teresa really wasn't expecting an answer and the one she got left her slack jawed, staring wide eyed, at the girl in pure shock. Personally the deity found her expression funny as hell. After all, it's not everyday you make the unmovable, cold Teresa break her normally well keep stoic face into one of disbelief. Finally snapping out of her shock, Teresa stood up and said in a shaking voice.

"W-what the hell do you mean?! How is that possible?! Y-y-you sent me to a different world!"

The deity simply looked at Teresa and said,**"No. I didn't. Before i tell you, tell me, what do you know of the gods of light and darkness?"**

Teresa stayed silent for a few seconds, her brows furrowing in thought. She does remember a few fairy tails form her, Umm, Jaune's childhood and after a few minutes of thinking, she remembered.

"The two gods that created remnant. The god of light created the lands, the fields and all that lives, while his brother the god of darkness, created anything that would destroy that life. Including the Grimm. One day, the two gods fought, to end there fend and the older brother won. However rather then destroy the younger one, the older one proposed they make one finally creation together: Mankind. Then they abandoned remnant."

Teresa opened her eyes and gave the deity a flat look,"But that doesn't explain why you asked me that. Nor who or what you are."

The girl smiled, which did nothing to settle Teresa's nerves.

**"Fair enough. I have gone by many names, i have seen the rise and fall of many empire's and ****civilizations alike. I have seen legends rise and fall. I have seen great men and woman alike, shape the future of not only there own fate, but entire cities, countries, nations and even this world time and time again. People like that come only once ever couple of centuries and the reason why YOU are here is because you are on of those extraordinary people of this era. You are the one who will help change the course of remnant. I am a god, a god of reincarnation and YOU Teresa of the faint smile or should i say, Jaune Arc, are the one who will save remnant form the Grimm and themselves."**

If Teresa wasn't blown away before, there was no hope for her to return to natural state of mind. Throughout the now revealed god(Or goddess) revealed that she was the one who not only took his shattered soul and put it in another time period, Teresa eyes had widen the farthest they ever have and her jaw dropped so far, she's sure it dug a hole form Mistral to Atlas. Now to learn that the deity believed she, Jaune was one of the rare few that could change the world was...insane.

It didn't help the fact, Jaune has never really, truly gotten praise for anything and since her time as a claymore, Teresa was looked at with fear, hate and indifferent form humans and her fellow calymore's alike.

But that still didn't explain one thing, though...

Regaining her composer, Teresa looked at the god and said,"But i'm dead. How can i change anything?"

The deity just smiled, as she said,"**Now now, that'll come later. But first you must learn the history of both the Grimm and the REAL reason the gods. Now please seat down, this is going to take a while."**

So the god or goddess of reincarnation told Teresa everything. Form how humanity originally had magic rather then aura and how the brothers lived among mortals. How the Grimm were truly nothing more then a minor of concern and the tale about Ozma and Salem. How they met, fell in love and Ozma's death. She told Teresa how she pleaded with the god of light but he did nothing and how in her desperation, she went to the god of darkness but with his brother interfering, got her cursed with immortally.

Falling into despair and mounting rage against them, the deity told Teresa how Salem turned humanity against the gods, only to be quickly wiped out and she and she alone, remained alive due to there genocide. Because of this, Salem tried to kill herself by jumping into a Grimm spanning pool, only to be turned into what she is now. Form there, the god told Teresa how the god of light not only gave Ozma his mission but created the four relic's as well and Ozma's own curse. Form there she told him, how Ozma and Salem had a falling out, going form lovers to bitter enemies and Ozma's own time of falling into despair for a time, until he realized the only way to end this, was to destroy Salem. This included how Ozma was indeed the old wizard form the tale of the four maiden's that were infact real and were the only way to open the vaults where the relic's were kept. She also told Teresa about the sliver eyed warriors as well and there unique abilities to turn Grimm to stone with there power.

Teresa who'd stayed silent up until this point asked,"Okay while that is all shocking, that still doesn't explain how the yoma and my kind factor into this."

**"That's actually quite simple really. You see, when the brother gods came here, they gave the yoma a choice. Turn back into human or be destroyed, i think you know how well that went don't you."**

"They spit in the god's face's didn't they?"

It was more of a statement then question, as Teresa knew Yoma were quite arrogant and full of themselves, until they were beaten into a corner, then they start begging for mercy.

It was quite pathetic really.

The goddess nodded,**"Quite, but a few DID take the offer to become human again, while all those who didn't weren't killed but TURNED into Grimm. So you see, you're world ended and the warrior's yoki aura, once turned back into human, became aura. So in reality, warriors ARE huntsman and the Grimm ARE yoma, just going by a different name and abilities that are much weaker."**

Teresa nodded in understanding, but was still reeling in form everything she just learned, which the goddess could't blame her. It was quite a lot to take in and with what she was planning to ask of Teresa, she decide to gave the woman a few minutes. After a few minutes, Teresa looked at the deity and asked.

"Why tell me all this, i'm dead in both timelines, what can i do?"

**"Seeing how the two gods are gone form remnant, i have free range to do as i please, within reason of course. As i am the god of ****reincarnation i can send those back into there world, if needed for the reason of keeping it moving. You see, Jaune, you're death was premature. Hell, even you're transcripts being revealed wasn't suppose to happen. You were suppose to live. But this has given me a unique opportunity to tip the scales in humanity's favor."**

"What do you mean?"

Teresa asked with a raised eyebrow, making the deity sigh once more. Yeah, time to get down to businesses. Trying to convince Teresa to go along with her plan.

**"Jaune, Salem is on the move again. The fall maiden, Amber was attacked by a woman called, Cinder fall. She used Salem's new Grimm creation to ****usurper half her power. She still alive, but is barely hanging on by a thread. Cinder is the one responsible for all the dust robbery's and will have the white fang attack beacon academy, thus not only destroy it but she will kill over a dozen people, including Ozpin and you're old partner. Remnant needs a hero Jaune, it needs you."**

At Pyrrha's name being dropped, Teresa's eyes went cold, crossing her arms over her large bosom, as she asked in an equally cold tone."And why should i care? Ozpin will just go to another host and Nikos is a big girl. She knew what she was getting into. Besides' i have nothing left there, nothing to tie me to that world. And being a hero? Please, there's no such thing as hero's, i learned that the hard way, so please do give me one reason why i should care for people i have never met or ever meet. "

**"Then what about Ruby then?"**

Teresa froze as her eyes widen, Ruby? The deity noticed this and smirked, putting more pressure on her,"**Did you forget Ruby and her team will be there to try and defend beacon as well? They will and they will lose. Horribly too. Yang would survive, but without an arm and without a sister, as Ruby will die trying to stop the large wyvern."**

"You..."

Teresa eyes turned form sliver to gold, glaring at the girl, gritting her teeth, she spoke,"You're, going to blackmail me?"

**"I'm not Jaune. This WILL happen, without you there. You're death caused a rift that destroyed the friendship Ruby has with Pyrrha, meaning when Cinder kills her, her sliver eyes would't awaken, as she needs to see a loved one's death, as agony is the only way to awaken it's power. I'm not trying to blackmail you Jaune, this IS what will happen, if you don't go back."**

Teresa clenched and un-clenched her fist, glaring at the floor. Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! What was she going to do, could she really just leave her first real friend to her death, while she could do something about it? She asked herself over and over again, but she already knew the answer:

She could't.

No, she would't.

Releasing a sigh, Teresa looked back at the goddess, her eyes sliver once again,"Alright. Send me back."

The deity clapped her hands,"**Excellent."  
**

"But..."

Teresa gave the deity her infamous faint smile,"A LOT of people are going to die, if you send me back."

**"I expect nothing less form you, Jaune of the faint smile."**

Teresa chuckled, Jaune of the faint smile eh? Had a nice ring to it.

With a move of her hand, the deity opened up a black and blue portal,"**This portal will send you back to the village, hours after you're 'Death'. You will be returned to you're original gender and to sweeten the deal, i took the ****liberty of ensuring you have full acess to not only you're yoki aura, but you can awaken and NOT have to eat human guts as a results. You will have complete and utter control and i have returned to you, you're original aura as well."**

"Well, someone knows how to treat someone."

Teresa chuckled, as the deity nodded with a smile, as Teresa walked toward the portal.

One step towards to remnant.

One step towards home.

One step towards destiny.

The time of Teresa of the faint smile was over and her legend has ended. But as the old saying goes, one legend dies, another is born. And the legend of JAUNE of the faint smile has began.

* * *

**Done.**

**Whew, my god, you know guys, i did more then half this chapter in a day. **

**A DAY.**

**After WEEKS of staring at this, i'd FINALLY got the insprtion i needed to write this new chapter up and i can say, i'm quite proud of this. Also as a little teaser, i will say this:  
**

**It wasn't JUST warrior's and yoma, the gods offered to turn back human again. I meant ALL of them, this included awakened beings as well and one of them WILL play a huge role in this story. Who is it?**

**Not telling~.**

**And MY GOD is it hot out these days! Serouisly i felt like i'm being burned by the bloody air itself, that's how bad it is. So all i can say is this, stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	6. Poll announcement

**Hello my lovely peeps!**

**Yeah, this isn't a chapter, but an announcement:**

**Teresa's Heir.**

**It SHALL be written.**

**I took the votes and the outcome was a yes. I like to thank you all for voting on if i should or should't write this spin off story of Jaune of the Faint smile, BUT, after reading "A Rose in pain" i must admit. This have given me a new idea and as such, Teresa's heir isn't going to be what i once thought. After some thought, i decide to shift it a bit and make what iv'e changed into a surprise. Meaning, this isn't going to be a Jaune-****centered, cause, okay, lets be honest, there are just TOO MANY of them already around and i have just about had it, with bloody damn BLONDES! **

**Not saying i hate guys having blonde hair, but FUCKING HELL, that's all i see anymore, it's gotten dull and boring. Now, this isn't going to be a story that's ****centered around my OC either, oh no, this is a cannon character and once you see them, i think you'll all agree with me that this was better. Also i like to say, one of my next viewing stories will be called "The infinite realities of Ruby Rose" Cause, like i said before, FAR too many Jaune-centered stories and i plan to change that. So, as always, stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my peeps!**

**Next chapter is here! I do ****apologize for making you all wait as long as you have, but here's the thing: I need inspiration to write my stories and after digging my old xbox out of storage, i got plenty of it. At this time, i would like to thank all those who had supported this story and stuck with it, as i hit a few bumps while writing, so thanks a lot my peeps. I'd also like to thank, one Stratos263 for you're support of my every story and sticking with me ever since i first started, it means a lot and i hope to keep earning you're support. Now as always i don't own Rwby nor do i own claymore itself.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return Of The Arc's Faint Smile**

As soon as Teresa stepped through the portal, the small deity's smile turned into a scowl.

**"I know you're there. You might as well come out...brother gods."**

Nothing but silence regained in the endless white void, as there was nothing here but herself, but she knew better. She could sense those two asshats. And she could feel they were none to pleased with her.

Not that she gave a flying fuck what they thought, they created this mess and she was going to fix it.

No matter what.

Then without warning, two more beings come into focus. The god of light and the god of darkness.

In his humanoid form, the God of Darkness appears as a slim male with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His form is a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. Like his brother, the Dark God's face is utterly devoid of features, though humanoid contours are present.

The god of light looked like his brother in his humanoid form. The God of Light appears as a tall, naked, humanoid male with a crown of antlers upon his head. His complexion is a softly glowing light gold, his build is muscular and his face devoid of features.

Though neither had an actually face's, she can feel them glaring at her.

**"Umarekawari(****reincarnation) we need to talk."**

The now named Umarekawari merely grunted at the GOL's tone of voice,**"Yes we do."**

**With Teresa/Jaune**

Teresa blinked once.

Then twice, her sliver eyes looking around the now destroyed village. Form the looks of it, the stench of fire, blood and death itself lingered in the air, making the blond narrow her eyes, once more taking a look around.

She knew this place.

All the building were smashed and destroyed, with embers still burning form the piece's of wood that weren't turned to ash just yet. Which weren't many left, as everywhere Teresa looked, she saw nothing but destruction. Looking it over, she swore, not even the yoma were this bad when they attacked a village.

Blood stained the ground and remaining buildings. Those who fell to the Grimm, had their bodies laid about the village, with arms, legs and body piece's scattered around the ground. People's face's were completely disfigured with claw marks, others had there face's skinned and torn off. Many of them had thier torn bodies, and ripped apart that now layed across the village.

Teresa could only shake her head.

Despicable.

This wasn't Grimm just eating, this was mindless, mass slaughter. Hell did the Grimm even eat? As far as Teresa knew they didn't, so did this mean the Grimm killed just for the sake of killing?

For sport?

The thought alone made Teresa's blood boil with anger.

Truly despicable creature's. Worse then the yoma and it made her despise the two brother gods even more for hat they have done.

Sighing again Teresa moved her sliver eyes to rest in the burned and crisp remains of house's.

"To think"

She thought to herself with a bitter smile,"i died for this."

Rather Jaune Arc did, but did it really matter anymore. What's done is done and while she cannot not change the past, she can change the dark future that remnant was heading towards.

"Starting with Torchwick."

By removing Roman this early in the game, Teresa knew she would delay Cinder's plans, if only by a few days it's a good start at stopping Cinder and ultimately Salem herself. With that in mind, Teresa started to go, noting she had her old armor on and her claymore on her back.

Good.

She honestly felt naked without it.

Getting up, she started to make her way back to Beacon academy. The school would be the catalyst for what is to come and how everything gets set into motion, so with that in mind, Teresa decide it would be best if she be there, to prevent them form setting the chain of events that would cause Beacon's downfall.

"No matter how i look at it, they'll be opportunities to take out Torchwick, Taurus and Sustrai. Two being the main key components for her plan to work. Torchwick has gathered enough dust, but without Taurus the white fang will never listen to Fall and Sustrai's semblance is a one of a kind. Finding another person with that kind of semblance to frame Yang would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, but with a limited timeline, it WILL be impossible."

Killing Torchwick would merely be a bonus at this point in time. Without him to take the blame for everything, Cinder would have to find someone new to take the fall and have to be as component as Torchwick, if not better then the master thief himself. Despite being a criminal, Roman was a trained and powerful huntsman in his own right and knew how to fight dirty. The only reason he didn't kill Ruby when they first met or at the docks, was because he knew Beacon and all of Vale's law enforcement would be on his ass, faster then you could say "Nevermore".

Despite those dark thoughts, Teresa smiled to herself. As much as she'd love to just simple kill Cinder and be done with it but a quick death would be too good for Cinder. Oh no, she needed to suffer for all the death, pain and sorrow she's willing cause, just for power.

Power that never has never been, nor will it be her's. Not if Teresa had anything to say about it that is. Teresa knew she was a monster, this she had no problem admitting, but Cinder...

That woman was evil incarnate, worse then the yoma.

Teresa's eyes narrowed once more and just like those bandit's, she'll die.

Like a dog.

So lost in her own train of thought, Teresa didn't realize she had passed through the town square. Or at least the former town square. Shaking her head, Teresa made to keep moving on but when she passed by an old slowly burning building, she froze at seeing herself in the mirror.

Or rather HIMSELF.

Teresa didn't see herself, but saw Jaune Arc.

But it wasn't Jaune Arc she saw either.

The person Teresa saw was indeed male, seeing as the two piece gray body suit hugged every inch of his body showing a man in his prime and in the best physical shape a guy can be in. He stood about 6'2 foot tall, with a lean but muscular body, complete with an 8 pack abs and small muscle's all over his body. His hair was still as long, pale and wavy, as it was when he was still Teresa and it still reached his mid back. But his face was more masculine then feminine. With a strong jawline and the beginnings of a beard showing, with a five o'clock shadow on his face.

Silently Ter-Jaune brought his much larger hand up to his face, in shock. His hair was parted at his forehead, letting everyone see his pale skin and now sliver eyes. Blinking the now man could only stare at his reflection,"Who is that? Is that me? Is _this _me?"

He didn't have time to prouder on his own question, when his head snapped to the left sensing a yoki signature. A signature that had screamed yoma.

"No not yoma. This energy,"

He frowned as he took a deeper feel of it,"It FEELS like a yoma's energy, but it's not. It's darker, wilder and more primal. Too dark to be another warrior's and too wild to be an awakened being's and far too low to be one of the creatures of the abyss. This IS remnant, that much is obvious, as this is the village were Jaune...no **I **fell, so that means..."

He narrowed his eyes, as a pair of hateful red eyes stared at him form within the darkness of the forest.

"Grimm."

Emerging form the forest, were a pack of Beo-wolves and four Ursa Major's. All of them snarled hateful at Jaune and were looking like they were itching for a fight, something that confused Jaune. Did Grimm normally act like that? They looked like they were barely holding themselves back form lunging themselves at him, in what appeared to be a desperate attempt to kill him?

Why?

"Is it because of my yoki?"

Jaune thought to himself, before letting one of Ter-HIS infamous faint smile's come to his lips.

"Infamous or famous, depending on who you're asking i suppose. And i WILL make it feared never the less."

Never the less, Jaune decide he'd show these Grimm what it's like to be scared. To feel completely and utterly overwhelmed with terror and being helpless to stop their own death. Much like how they've done that to so many innocent people, Jaune would do it to them.

Without warning, a cyclone of pure power colored blue surrounded Jaune's body, causing the snarling Grimm to stop dead in their tracks. The cyclone of power, destroying and tearing the ground up beneath his feet. It cause a powerful shockwave to not only whip around the Grimm, but threw a good amount of Tree's, grass, animals and even debride form the now destroyed village to be thrown away by the powerful shockwave.

At the same time Jaune's metallica sliver eyes flashed a demonic gold, with silts to form his pupils form their original round ones.

Little did Jaune know, his actions would cause their own chain of events to happen, that would changed the course of the future in ways he never could have imaged. For you see...he wasn't the only warrior to come back form the past.

**At Beacon Academy**

Headmaster Ozpin all but glared out the window of his clock like themed office/tower, feeling an emotion he hasn't felt in a very long time:

Anger.

Ozpin himself looked to be a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, which at the moment was threatening to break under his grip.

Ozpin liked to think he was a clam man. He was an understanding man and he doesn't judge people for what they've done, as their's a chance he's both, done it and possible done far worse. But...THIS!

What Glynda has done, what his students did, what Mr. Arc parents did...

It's unforgivable.

Ozpin's eyes were sharp, his muscles coiled like steel and if he had Miss Xiao Long's semblance his eyes would have turned red and his hair, aflame. Brothers above he's never been more anger with anyone, then he was at Miss Goodwitch. Not only did she do a shitty job as a combat teacher, she'd blatantly and knowingly let Mr. Arc get bullied and did NOTHING to stop the now former bully of beacon, Mr. Winchester form tormenting not only Mr. Arc but Ms. Scarlatina as well.

But what Glynda has done, has crossed the line for the old headmaster.

Unpon the return of team's RWJBY and NPR, many if not all the students were in tears, with Miss Rose, Miss Valkyrie, Miss Nikos and even Miss Schnee were crying really hard and the rest of them were holding back, but it was clear to the old headmaster, they were on the verge of breaking. Only staying strong for their teammates.

Glynda however had this look on her face, one of shock, disbelief, regret and finally a hint of pride as well. When he asked what happened, Ozpin felt two emotions:

One of them, being the feeling proud and pride of Mr. Arc's actions. As he knew, understood the meaning, what it truly mean's to be a huntsman: No matter how high the odd's are stacked against you, no matter how impossible it seems, a huntsman fights to protect the innocent.

Till the bitter end.

Next, was anger. Anger at Mr. Arc for so selflessly throwing his life away like he did. Anger at Glynda for not even TRYING to stop him. Anger at all the students that bullied and hated Mr. Arc for such a stupid and childish reasons, such as forged paper's. Anger at the Arc family for putting their own son through complete hell and for what?

Because he wasn't a prodigy?

It made Ozpin sick to his stomach, as while he has seen such people throughout his many, and i do mean, MANY reincarnation's, this one was the one that made him the sickest so far.

Sighing, Ozpin merely looked at his cane, noting the cracked handle had left some splinter's in his hand and the handle itself has a few cracks in it. Tossing the cane in his other hand, he grimaced at seeing he left an imprint on the handle of his cane. Sighing again, he moved to go get some bandages, when he felt **IT.**

Freezing, Ozpin's head wiped around, seeing a tower of blue light erupt form in the direction of the village, Mr. Arc had fallen at. The tower isn't what shocked him, it was the energy itself and how it felt very familiar too. It was like **HER'S.**

"H-how? It's impossible, she's dead."

Back when he was one of the creature's of the abyss, Ozpin can and will freely admit, Teresa of the faint smile was a bloody monster. Her power alone sacred Ozpin and her acute yoki sensing technique alone, made her the best warrior to fight awakened beings. Combining that with her skills with a sword and her skills easily surpassing every warrior before her, Ozpin firmly believed, Teresa was the strongest warrior to ever walk the planet.

Possible stronger then even Priscilla.

But she DIED, when Priscilla awakened and was it just him, or did the yoki feel familiar to Mr. Arc's aura mixed in that tower of power as well? Ozpin could feel sweat dripping down his forehead.

What the fuck was going on?

**In the Grimmlands**

At the same time, in her own dark tower Salem froze, much like Opzin. Only she didn't feel just shock, she felt fear. Fear of the tower of power, not at the sheer power alone, but the fear of the owner.

"T-this power, it, it feels like...**HER'S!"**

Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shine brighter when she is agitated. While she initially retained her half-bun hairdo for her now bleached, pale white hair, she has since re-styled it into a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. Over the passage of time, she has since grown dark purple veins that line her face and arms, and now has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She currently wears a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

For the first time in a long time, Salem being too feel herself sweat, out of fear.

Fear of that power.

Fear of the eruption of it.

Fear of the one, whom it belong to.

Fear of Teresa of the faint smile.

For in that moment when this familiar feeling of fear settled into Salem's black heart, all she could do is remember a smile. A faint one, one that had beaten her, humiliated her and taught her the true meaning of fear. For in that moment, Salem knew one thing for certain, one signal fact all of remnant would soon learn the hard way.

SHE has returned.

**Back with Jaune**

Just as quickly as the yoki tower appeared, it quickly vanished as Jaune merely gave the gathered Grimm a faint smile. One that held a promise of a coming storm.

One that held promise to change remnant for the better.

One that held promise to prevent the dark future.

But most importantly, it promised one thing:

Teresa, no JAUNE of the faint smile has returned.

May god and the twins have mercy on his enemies, because Jaune won't.

* * *

**Done.**

**And oh boy, wasn't that worth the wait. Don't worry my lovely peeps, the next chapter will reveal all, as you may have already noticed Ozpin and Salem are indeed form Teresa's era, but WHO are they? Find out next chapter my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	8. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


End file.
